Disavowed
| author = David Mack | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 28 October 2014 | pages = 304 | ISBN = ISBN 1476753083 | date = 2386 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Disavowed is a 2014 Star Trek: Section 31 novel by author David Mack. The novel takes place after the events of Star Trek: The Fall and focuses on Julian Bashir, Sarina Douglas and Section 31. It sports an original cover by renowned cover artist, Tim Bradstreet, based upon the author's own original design. Publisher's description :The pulse-pounding new ''Star Trek thriller from David Mack–a direct sequel to the New York Times bestselling series The Fall!'' :Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, and answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. Doctor Julian Bashir sacrificed his career for a chance to infiltrate Section 31 and destroy it from within. Now it's asking him to help it stop the Breen from stealing a dangerous new technology from the mirror universe–one that could give the Breen control over the galaxy. It’s a mission Bashir can’t refuse—but is it really the shot he’s been waiting for? Or is it a trap from which even his genetically enhanced intellect can’t escape? References Characters Primary universe :Julian Bashir • Choska Ves Fel-AA • Cole • Crin • Ilirra Deel • Sarina Douglas • Ozla Graniv • L'Haan • Rem • Jessala sh’Lero • Solt • Tran • Yoab • Vasily Zeitsev Baras Rodirya • Emerson Harris • Vic Fontaine • Jack • Kira Nerys • Lauren • Patrick • Pran • François de La Rochefoucauld • Benjamin Sisko • Luther Sloan • Thirishar ch'Thane • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Marthrossi zh'Thiin • Uzaveh the Infinite • Galif jav Velk Mirror universe : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations Primary universe :Andor (Ikkuna Station • Kathela Falls • La'Vor Sea • Laenishul • Lor'Vela • New Therin Park) Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 (II) • Salavat • Sindorin • Tirana III Mirror universe : • ( ) • • • • • • • • Starships :Attack Vessel 319 • Attack Vessel 560 • Battle Cruiser 674 • Battle Cruiser 815 • Battle Cruiser 918 • Battleship 432 • Battleship 774 • Carrier Vessel 181 • Enterprise (Memory Omega starship) • Tajny USS Enterprise Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Founder • Human • • Orion • Tellerite • Trill • Tzenkethi • Vorta • Vulcan • Zakdorn States and organizations Primary Universe :Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Federation Security Agency • New Imperial Andorian Aquarium • Section 31 • Starfleet • Spetzkar • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets • Mirror Universe : • • Dominion • Dominion (mirror) • Galactic Commonwealth • • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Klingon Empire • Memory Omega • • Terran Rebellion • • Science and technology :Ketracel-white • Shedai Meta-genome • Transparent aluminum Other references : • socialator Appendices Related stories * }} Disavowed follows on from events depicted in the following novels: *''Abyss'' *''A Time to Kill'' *''A Time to Heal'' *''Rise Like Lions'' *''Zero Sum Game'' *''Plagues of Night'' *''Raise the Dawn'' *''Silent Weapons'' *''A Ceremony of Losses'' *''The Poisoned Chalice'' *''Peaceable Kingdoms'' Connections Cover Design Bradstreet's cover bears similarity to the mock-up author, David Mack, put up on his own website - which showed the main character, Julian Bashir, along with his service record. Bradstreet developed the theme, making Bashir seem more destitute and adding also other elements to the mix - not only Doctor Julian Bashir’s personnel file, but also transparent graphics from Geoffrey Mandel‘s influential volume, Star Trek Star Charts. External link * * The book's page on the author's website * David Mack revealing Bradstreet's cover on his blog in August 2014 Category:Books